Need
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 150. Need: '"Annabeth and I were just hanging out in my mom's apartment when she said a quote: "Immature love: I need you because I love you. Mature love: I love you because I need you."' Smart!Percy, but only for a speech.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Theme 150: Need**

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Annabeth and I were just hanging out in my mom's apartment when she said a quote: "Immature love: I need you because I love you. Mature love: I love you because I need you."

We weren't doing anything really. We were just sitting on the couch, so the random quotation was a surprise. I asked, "Why did you say that?"

"I don't understand it," she stated. I dramatically gasped. "A daughter of Athena doesn't know something?!"

She glared at me before continuing. "I don't understand it. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I mean, if you only loved someone because you need something that only the person can do, isn't it immature? Since you're just basically using them while wearing the false impression that they are in love. Isn't it cruel to do that? If that were the case, then wouldn't you just dump the person once you are done with them. It's immature to go under the impression of love just to gain something that you need."

I was silent for a moment then said, "And why are you asking me instead of an Aphrodite child or something?"

"I just thought of it, and you were the closest person. Believe me, I would ask Piper or someone if we weren't smack dab in the middle of the school year, and there are no Aphrodite girls going to school in New York. And I don't want to drive to Camp just for an argument over a quote. I'm only asking you because you are conveniently close."

"...That hurts, Annabeth. And here I was, thinking that you actually wanted my opinion on something."

"Just give me your thoughts, would ya?!"

"Okay, okay, no need to throw a hissy fit."

I was thankful I dodged the pillow thrown my way. I started to think about it once she had calmed down. Then the words suddenly flowed out of me. "You're looking at the quote in a bad light. Life isn't always about betrayal or something like that." I winced at indicating bad memories, but I kept on talking. "Life can be filled with good things, and people may need each other for good things. People may love each other because the other person gives them strength or courage. Some people need another person because they can't imagine life before they met them. Some people need each other to get through hard times. Some people need love to help shape them. Love comes in many forms, whether it is dating or family love or even just friendship love. That need is something that we are unfamiliar with, so to tell the difference between that need and greed, we use the term 'love'."

Annabeth was gaping at me, and I didn't give her the chance to say anything. I was on a roll. "For example, I need you. I need you to be the person to give me strength, to motivate me through the bad times, and to help me get through those times." I reminisced Tartarus, the Second Titan war, and the Second Giant war when I said this. "I need you to help me get through life. I really can't imagine my life if you weren't there. You've influenced my life, and I need you because I won't be able to show my gratitude in a lifetime."

All of the words that were tumbling out of my mouth were true. I wouldn't be here without Annabeth. To save her from possibly fainting, I said, "Not to mention that I would probably be kicked out of Goode for getting bad grades if you didn't help me."

I could see that Annabeth was holding back tears, but she still shoved me playfully. "You just had to ruin a perfectly good speech, didn't you."

I shrugged. "I didn't want you fainting on me just because I said something smart. I'll try to limit myself on those moments."

She smiled and said, "Good, because I wouldn't want you to change for the world."

She laid her head on my shoulder and said, "I need you."

I laid mine gently on hers as I said, "I need you too."

**Uncharacteristically smart Percy is really horrifying to some people, but I think that Percy can be smart if he wants to be. Those are just my ideas, so I'm not forcing them on you or anything. I actually had this whole speech planned out, but then I accidentally deleted the document before I could save it, and I don't really want to type it out again. I just typed out a story anyways, so I don't want to try to remember it.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
